The Fateful Meeting of Water and Fire
by sapphire53
Summary: The People are the Water are seen as evil people and the Kingdom of Hoenn try to take control of them for the secrets of the crystals the people use. But what if the prince of Hoenn meets them and falls in love with one of them what will he do then? Then even more dangers emerge, will the couples love survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

**The Fateful Meeting of Water and Fire **

Chapter 1: The Escape

The day was shining bright and the forest outside the city was blooming with flowers, the view from the castle window was spectacular. Everyone in the Kingdom of Hoenn was laughing, playing and enjoying the beautiful day. ..Well almost everyone.

_"Why am I cooped up in this place?"_ whined the prince of Hoenn. He was studying on how to run the kingdom with his teacher Mrs. Roxanne. He wasn't paying attention for he didn't care for the information she was giving him. Ever since he was able to read he has been studying on how to run the kingdom, even though he wouldn't be king until his father died or retired. The prince wanted some freedom, to play, laugh, to make some friends like normal teens. But being the prince he could do none of those things. He was already 16 (he was said to be handsome with his black hair and crimsoned eyes), it was even his birthday, yet he couldn't step one foot outside the castle or even have a real friend. All he had were servants who do whatever he wants them to do and that is not fun. For once he just wanted to be a normal teen.

**Ruby POV**

"PRINCE RUBY!"

I jumped and face my teacher. "Why are you spacing out? You have to learn about the People of the Water."

"Who?"

"See this is why you don't space out during a lesson."

"The People of the Water are a group of people that can control pokemon and have crystals that have function like opening doors or hiding where they live we think. Right now the People of Hoenn think of them as a threat and see to it that they are under our control. They are vicious and if angered they tell their pokemon to attack you. We try to capture them so that they can tell us the secrets of the crystals they use." lectured Miss Roxanne.

"So Miss Roxanne do we have the People of the Water under our control yet?"

"No."

"That kind of sucks."

" Indeed." She looks outside and sees the sun at it's peak, so it's noon. "I say that our lesson is over." Mrs. Roxanne picks up her stuff and heads for the door, but before she's out the door she turns around and says, "Oh and Happy Birthday" then walks out.

Later… _I'm stuck in my room on my birthday. Great._

I look outside my window next to my bed. I see the whole city and how beautiful it is, just being able to watch from afar, never being able to go outside the castle_. I'm a bird trapped in a cage, but even birds can break out of the cage if they wanted to…OK…I'm going to do it, I'm going outside the castle. Now thats a good birthday present. _

I get my cloak and white hat to disguise myself; I also wear my red shirt and black pants and boots. I walk to the entrance of the castle and see a few guards stand around there, now for my plan to begin.

I throw a rock at some bushes and the guards go check it out. And I run for the entrance. _OK, so this isn't the best plan but it works._ I ran forward as fast as I can and end up outside the castle for once.

"YES!" I yell as hard I can and I don't care that there are people looking at me weirdly, I'm way too pumped.

I see that there are people running to get things done for something, and colorful decorations everywhere. I then see a boy about my age and ask him what's going on here.

"Don't you know that the summer festival is coming up, it's to celebrate the coming of summer. Duh!"

_OK, rude_. "Sorry I just moved here." _Wow there's even a festival soon, that means that if I sneak out at that day then I can see the festival. Sweet._

I start walking through the city and I'm fascinated by what I see outside the castle for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rampage

**Chapter 2: The Rampage**

What a great day! It's really fresh outside and the sun is shining. It's almost a perfect day… almost. If only I didn't have to come to the city. The people of Hoenn don't really like us and is they find out our identity then there's trouble. We have to be very careful of not to make ourselves look too suspicious to the people.

My friends and family live near the ocean outside the city. We usually can't grow wheat in the soil there so we come to the city only to get the food that we can't grow. The people usually send the people that look like they won't raise suspicions.

And I Sapphire get picked. Great.

As I get into the city I try not to get in contact with them and dodge the people. I until I get to the square of the city. It's really colorful and there is decorations everywhere for the summer festival coming up. But no time to be thinking about that, I just to find a merchant and…BOOM.

**Ruby's POV**

I'm exploring the city square and I'm amazed at what I see. There's merchants and fortune tellers, etc. things that I never see in the castle. The people are putting up decorations for the festival. I'm really glad that I snuck out of the castle. _Wonder if anyone is looking for me…who cares?_

I see a Arbok charmer Mrs. Roxanne says that the people are able to control the pokemon with only their flute. _Cool._ But I see the charmer and the look on his face worries me. His eyes are bulging out and they're red and the music that he's play is very out of tune. The pokemon on the other hand looks really angry and seems as if he will bite anyone that comes his way. _Not good._

Oh NO! The charmer loses control of the pokemon and the Arbok is on a rampage. People are freaking out and screaming. It's pandemonium! _Oh Arceus help me!_ The Arbok opens his mouth and throws a pin missile attack to some houses and BOOM!

There's an explosion and a fires starts. People are now frantic to get away from here. I try to do the same until something catches my eye. _What is that girl doing! _A girl about my age is not even three feet away from her and looks like it's about to attack her, she's not moving! I need to do something!

"HEY Arbok come and get ME!" I start yelling.

The Arbok didn't even glance at me and just stays still looking at the girl. Neither of them is budging.

I try yelling at the girl now and see if she can move. "Hey girl get out of there!"

The girl replies, "You just get away from here."

What? What is she going to do? Maybe it was my imagination but I saw that the Arbok was getting calmer. His face no longer looked scary or angry. I just see the girl's lips moving. Is she talking to the Arbok?!

Ok I may be new to the outside world of the castle but even I know that that's not something a normal person would do.

"Men surround the Arbok!" _Great the army is here. They can put this situation under control._

But the girl in front of the Arbok looks scared. "No wait!" She shouts.

The army doesn't listen and as they come closer the Arbok then goes into another rampage! This time it gets ready to fire an attack on the girl. _Ok that's it, I have to get the girl out of there._


	3. Chapter 3: The Rampaged cont

Chapter 3: The Rampage cont.

**Sapphire POV**

BOOM!

_What in Arceus was that?_

People are now running all over the place trying to get out of the square. I soon see why with a rampaging Arbok coming my way.

But… I don't run like the other people.

I lock my eyes to the Arbok, and rise my hands saying, " I'm not going to hurt you." The Arbok stands still and just stares at the only person who stands their ground. As I lower my hands I hear a scream.

"Hey Arbok come and get ME!"

This is my fight and I got everything under control, whoever screamed will just make a mess of things, I hold the blue crystal that's around my neck and yell back.

"You just stay away from here!" without losing sight of the Arbok.

Once the pokemon knows I'm not a threat to him, he starts to calm down, and his face of rage and anger is transformed to a face of helplessness, he wants to escape. I'm about to help to escape when

"Men surround the Arbok!"

_Oh no!_ The army surround the soldiers are surrounding the pokemon. I try to warn them, "NO WAIT!" but by then it's too late. The Arbok thinks it been betrayed by me and is again going on a rampage to escape the city. It's going to attack anybody that's in its way and the first person to get rid of, me the one that betrayed its trust.

As he attacks I'm petrified in fear and I'm unable to move. _It looks like the end for me_. I prepare myself for my death but…

SLAM!

I'm tackled to the ground evading the attack from the Arbok but not without any injuries. Arbok's pin missile hit my ankle and now there is some blood oozing out. It hurts but not as much as the tackle and hitting my head on the ground.

"You OK?"

I finally look up to see the face of the one who tackled me and saved my life. When I meet his face I get all flustered, he's a handsome boy about my age with ruby red eyes and what seems to be a white hat covering his hair. _Now is not the time to think like that._

"Of course not." I say back to him, I get up and start running but I stop soon to look back at the Arbok that is being taken away by the soldiers, never to be free again.

Of course I feel sorry for him, and soon I feel the tears come down my face, "I so sorry." I say to mostly myself knowing that the Arbok will never hear it.

I start running again to get out of the city as the boy starts to get up. The wind is going up through my hair and soon I smell the earthy smell of the forest outside the city. I start to calm down now that I'm away from the square. Then the injury the pokemon gave me finally starts to burn and hurt. Soon the situation gets worse when I hear footsteps behind me. _Someone followed me!_

I look back to come face to face with the boy who saved me. I try to run away but he grabs my arm. I turn to look at him and I'm about to scream to his face to let go but he asks something unexpected.

"Are you crying?"

I now see that I still haven't stopped crying I can now feel the tears coming down my face. I feel so stupid.

"Yeah, what of it!"

"Are you crying for that pokemon? Why would you care for a pokemon that tried to hurt you? Besides it just a pokemon there are not like us."

"What's so different between us and them!? They have feelings and they have hearts like us. Shouldn't that be enough to show you that we humans and pokemon are not so different than others claim to be?!"

The boy doesn't say a word after my outburst, I take that as my cue to leave but not without giving him what he deserves.

"Thank you… for saving my life."

I start heading home, well limping, leaving the confused boy in the forest.

**Ruby POV**

What just happened?! I saved the girl who was going to be killed by that Arbok (who is actually very pretty with those sapphire blue eyes and chocolate brown hair) yet she says sorry to the Arbok that tried to kill her. She runs and I follow to try a figure out how she calmed down that pokemon without doing anything but talking to it. But when I catch up to her she is crying for that pokemon! I may not have been outside that much but I know that normal people don't cry for pokemon. Right?

I came for one for one thing and yet I get something completely different, I get yelled at about pokemon and humans being the same and then suddenly she thanks me for saving me. Are all girls like this?!

Well the sun is going down and I need to get back to the dreaded castle. I wonder if anyone noticed that I was gone(Probably.) I walk toward the castle and now with questions on my mind that I never thought that I would think about and those questions I want answers to.

_My birthday was an eventful day hopefully things can change from now on. _My birthday is ending and now I have a new perspective to look onto.

* * *

_Maybe if I hadn't had met her that day _

_Then I wouldn't had caused her so much pain in the future._

_Maybe our fate would have changed._


End file.
